


The Snow Cave

by kaibagirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: !!, Snowmen, Violence, snow cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: You heard some sounds coming out of a snow cave. Upon closer investigation, you find talking snowmen.Are they friendly?When you find youself trapped, you begin to wonder...Will you make it out alive..?
Kudos: 1





	The Snow Cave

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate story to that one Takumi/Corrin fic I did for the FE fandom. I wanted to write v i o l e n c e but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to do so because like...school. But I couldn't help myself, so here's another story for you:)

One winter night when you are out for a walk, you hear a noise. When you investigate, you find a gathering of snowmen having a meeting in a snow cave. Strange, you think. Snowmen only came to life in the movies. Maybe you’ve fallen asleep and this was a dream? You closed your eyes and pinched yourself. That was usually what determined if you were in a dream or not, right? When you opened your eyes, you were met with the sight of snowmen, still conversing. You stood in place, trying to figure out what to do. In cartoons and movies, snowmen that came to life were nice. But these snowmen looked rogue, with some kind of red stone used as eyes, instead of regular coal or buttons. It was the _details_ , you thought, that looked menacing.

A loud sound behind you caused you to hide behind a large, snow-covered boulder. You hid just in time, right before the approaching snowman saw you. Looking at the snowman from behind the boulder, you noticed he was wearing a large, viking style hat. Maybe this was the main snowman? He certainly looked like the leader, as he had an ice-cane looking thing. He used it to hit the cave floor, getting the attention of the other snowmen.

You looked back at the entrance. There were five snowmen covering it now. No way out… How could you possibly get out of this alive? You didn’t even have a weapon. You looked behind you, and tiptoed around to explore a bit. You shivered. There were so many blood marks on the walls. You wondered how many humans died in this cave. You wondered if you’d be one of them.

Clenching your jaw, you continued to look for a usable weapon. And there it was, a battle axe covered by snow, lying next to a rotting corpse. One look at the corpse and you felt like throwing up. You gritted your teeth and walked over to the corpse anyway, reaching for the axe. How convenient. You brushed off snow from the axe, and picked it up.

As you turned around, you felt a sickening feeling of _wrongness_.

That was the final thing you would ever feel, other than the pain of a sharp blade ramming into your stomach. Blood spurted out, and you lay there, eyes glazing over.

_I should have never come here…_

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like....well, hopefully not like the reader.


End file.
